


We Fit Nice Together

by topatoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topatoes/pseuds/topatoes
Summary: Domestic One Shots and the title was stupid. This is literally all self-indulgent so here's your Tooth-rotting fluff





	We Fit Nice Together

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Prompt: Imagine your OTP watching TV at home on a couch. Person A dozes off because they had a long day, and Person B tries to stay awake but ends up falling asleep as well while in Person A’s arms.
> 
> Later, Person A wakes up and notices Person B is sleeping. They kiss Person B while they’re asleep. Person A finds themself dozing off again.
> 
> Pairing: Klance/Laith

Channel Surfing isn't so fun as those iconic RomComs make it seem to be. Most of the channels they had actually been through were playing the same thing on a different channel. It really doesn't make it any better when you can't go out because it's 12 o'clock in the morning. The living room light was off while the TV was bright, so it made for a good enough night light in the house before they went to bed.

Keith sighed, curled up next to Lance and holding the remote, changing the channels after finding out that they were playing the exact same thing the previous channel. Keith groaned and rolled his eyes at each of the channels, cursing them out whenever it showed the same thing twice in a row. Lance, on the other hand, would have been complaining, but Keith understood why he wasn't.

Since he had a teaching job at a kindergarten program, he was pretty tired out. Fridays were always the worst for the children, Lance included. He yawned and started to doze off, but was determined to stay up and spend time with his husband. They rarely get to have days to themselves, since they have their own jobs and duties come with those jobs as well. Keith had it easy on his end of the work today, though. He was a Freelance (Yes, Lance loved the fact that he had his name included with the job) Artist who would take commissions. People generally loved his art, so they usually took up most of the slots he had for that day, which was about 3-4 slots daily. Keith was used to not really being able to spend time with Lance, but he must admit, he would much rather spend time with his husband than draw until 1 o'clock in the morning.

"All of these channels are stupid," Keith murmured to himself as Lance hugged onto his waist, pulling him closer to cuddle with. They were both equally as tired as the other, just wanting to rest. The urges to spend time together, though, were far greater than anything right now.

"Stop getting so mad at the TV," Lance whispered into his ear, "The TV did nothing to you."

This made Keith laugh, "Yes, it did. It shows me the same stupid program on every channel."

The Latino moved his lover's hair out of the way, in front of his neck so he could put his face into the bade of his shoulder, snuggling into him, "I'll cut your hair if it's the last thing I do on this Earth."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Now, we have to find a channel where it's actually exciting. Some cartoons are even better than this romance with a fish."

Lance raised his brow, which Keith couldn't see from behind, "Any cartoon?"

Keith gave out an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes, "Yes, anything."

Lance gave out a small chuckle before stealing the remote, "Alright, babe. You asked for this," He started turning the channel all the way until they got to Cartoon Network, where they still played some weird and generally gross cartoons. As a reward for Lance's heroic act, Keith scoffed and moved his shoulder around. Lance moved his head up with a whine, "You were the one who said you would take anything!"

"When I said 'anything,' I meant 'anything that isn't as bad as that fish romance.'"

Lance gave out a shrug before moving Keith in between his legs and putting his head between his shoulders, "Haha, mine now."

Keith gave out a small snicker and hummed, "You should just sleep, come on, Lance."

Lance huffed and rolled his eyes, "No, I can't. I still have to hang out with my lovely husband before I sleep."

They both laughed at that comment, continuing to channel surf. Finally, someone got the bright idea, "Shouldn't we just go on Netflix and watch a show there?"

Lance started to wiggle his eyebrows, playfully, "Netflix and Chill?"

"Ew, no. That's gross, Lance. Who would want to do that in front of Netflix of all things?" Keith laughed again at his own small comment.

They eventually settled for the old and greatest cartoon on Netflix, Avatar: The Last Airbender. Until they found out it wasn't there. They just settled for an anime called "Ouran High School Host Club" because Lance said that it would be funny. As the first episode neared it's ending, Lance started to doze off, falling asleep while keeping Keith close to him.

Eventually, he happened to notice this, but he just played the next episode so Lance wouldn't wake up for no reason. He yawned and through the middle of this episode, he started to also get tired and fall asleep in Lance's arms. He had turned his body around, his face pressed onto Lance's shoulder.

***

The Saturday sun peered through the blinds of the window, waking up Lance and groaning. He noticed that Keith was still sleeping, nuzzled against his tanned skin. He yawned as he leaned down to plant a soft and sweet kiss on his lips, careful not to wake him up. Lance then moved his head back to where it was before, moving his head back into the nook of Keith's own neck. 

He felt so lucky to have such a great husband like Keith. No one would ever replace him. He quickly dozed off to sleep and the two men were cuddled up to each other, sleeping like they had stayed up at 12 o'clock in the morning. Oh, wait, they did... whoops.


End file.
